Naruto legend of Hiruzen Sarutobi
by karmac father of shadows
Summary: this story starts of with the first shinobi war and goes on to tell about naruto and the third hokage life togeather as a family.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto legend of Hiruzen Sarutobi

Written by Karmac father of shadows

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of its characters from the manga or cartoon series

PS this is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice

Chapter 1 the first great ninja war and the beginning of a new age

Lightning flash in the heavens as the Kumo Nins came barreling towards us casting every jutsu they could at us. Run Hiruzen take Danzo Koharu and Homura run back to camp. You are the lord third Hokage now Go Hiruzen! But sensei go Hiruzen and tell my brother what happened go forth and lead the village with your will of fire to peace under your rule. You heard him Hiruzen we must go but Danzo come Hiruzen you are the lord Hokage now you must make painful decisions at times.

Very well let's go lightning style thunder fist Go Danzo, Hiruzen go now I'll be fine. Water style sujinhikie water wall boom! We was covered in water as the two jutsu clashed. We ran back to camp and was attacked by a Kumo Nin lighting style thunder dragon fire style great fire bomb jutsu good shot Hiruzen. Come we must return to the village at once. Young monkey where is my brother lord Hashirama Sama sensei Tobirama stayed behind so we could escape. I see then my brother has died come Hiruzen you are the third Hokage make us proud I will lord Hashirama sensei.

Come Danzo we have enemies to vanquish you took the life of our second kage but you will never destroy our will of fire. Hebi, Hebi, dragon, horse, rat, Hebi, rat, inu, Tzu Hebi earth style mud wall encampment the entire field covered in the mud wall. You shall not escape retreat but Lord Raikage Sama retreat I say you will not get Away! Hiruzen screamed as he made hand signs faster than any ninja had ever seen combination style fire and earth style molten earth bomb jutsu. Five large rocks of fire smashed right into the Raikage face killing him and burning his men severely the remaining ran away. Come back you cowards Danzo come on they gave chase till they reached the border lord Hokage yes Hiruzen said coming out of his flashback.

Are you ok sir yes just remembering old times the war sir yes the first one. What are you going to do now sir about what about the baby I saw the old kage smile? I'm going to raise this boy as my grandson and he will continue my legacy and the legacy of his father the fourth Hokage. Have you told the council yet sir no not yet that is where I'm going now oh and protect him with your life while I'm gone. If anything happens to him you will learn why I am one of the most feared ninjas of all time Kakashi. Gulp yes sir Kakashi said as he paled Good I'll be back soon Naruto.

Why have you summoned us lord Hokage we need rest and time to mourn. I know that Tsume san and I agree with you however there is a matter of great importance that we need to discuss. What is it lord Hokage Sama just a minute and I'll tell you now will everyone please sit down and be quite till I am finished. I the lord third Hokage have summoned you all here to tell you that I am adopting as my grandson the savor of our village Uzumaki Naruto What! You can't do that we should kill the demon brat before he gets to strong everyone turned to see that of course it was Miss Haruno who had spoken. I agree said a man who everyone knew as Fugaku Uchia that done it there was now chaos as everyone started to argue.

With most of the shinobi side wanting the child protected and all of the civilian side wanting his head enough shouted the one known as the third shinobi no kami. Raising his Ki to levels that made everyone ill I will not have my grandson killed. I have adopted him and that is that now everyone out the members of the civilian side grumbled as they left. Looking up at the sky Hiruzen said please don't feel too ashamed by them Minato. They are just frightened and heartbroken they will one day accept him and I promise you I will not allow him to be hurt by them. This I swear as the lord third of Konohagakure no Sato if only he knew how hard that promise would be to keep. Narutoo get back here now! Ha, ha, ha you'll never catch me Iruka sensei oh yea and in a flash Iruka had him and tied him to a chair in class.

Naruto why do you always do this don't you want to make your grandfather proud. Yes I do sensei but I already know all the stuff from the academy and it's boring to not learn anything new. Ha-ha Hiruzen laughed as he looked at his grandson through his crystal ball that boy is so much like me and also his mother and father. Ha-ha I suppose I'll have to start teaching him some new stuff to keep him interested in learning thought the Hokage. Still Naruto if you're not in class you can't take your exam to become a ninja and that would disappoint your grandfather right? Yes sir good now take your seat Iruka said as he untied Naruto.

Looking around there was only one seat open so Naruto took it sitting next to Hinata the princess of the Hyuga clan. She immediately blushed and smiled before passing out alright class it's time for us to do a quick review before the exams tomorrow. Naruto wake up Hinata please why does she always pass out when I'm around Naruto thought. Do I smell or something she is kind of cute when she blushes. What the heck where did that thought come from oh well best ask jiji later. After a long lecture it was time to go home but first Ramen after getting his ramen and a good luck from the ramen store owner Naruto continued home to get a good night's sleep.

Alight I hope you liked chapter one please leave a review and your ideas weather I should continue the story or not thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto legend of Hiruzen Sarutobi

Written by Karmac father of shadows

Chapter two summoning jutsu and new beginnings

Naruto it is time to wake up ugh but jiji its four in the morning and the academy doesn't open till six. Well if you don't want to learn this new jutsu I want to teach you then go back to sleep. What a new jutsu! Here I come ha-ha I knew that would get his attention Hiruzen thought as his grandson was before him in less than two seconds. Hmm pretty fast he thought to himself maybe I should look for his father's scrolls on his flash technique. Maybe later ohm jiji yes Naruto are you ok you spaced out oh I'm fine my boy I was just thinking don't worry. Now then I'm going to teach you the summoning jutsu awesome what is that jiji. It is a jutsu that allows you to summon an animal to help you Naruto. Now then pay attention boar dog bird monkey ram summoning jutsu poof.

With a lot of smoke came forth monkey king Enma why have you summoned me Hiruzen? Because Enma I wanted you to meet my grandson Naruto Enma looked at Naruto hmm is he yes he is very well then I will allow him to summon the monkeys. He will be a special case because one day he will also summon the toads. True but for now my old student is not here in the village so I thought it best to just let him summon the noble monkeys for now. Now then Naruto first you most sign your name in blood on the summoning contract scroll ok jiji. I watched as Naruto poked his thumb and then signed the scroll very good now preform the jutsu and all is finished. Naruto quickly flashed through the hand signs summoning jutsu bam where am I said a little monkey? Oh hello dad he said as he looked at the monkey king hello son you may go now but first this is our new summoner Naruto.

Cool hi bye now poof good now then that's settled Naruto I want you to only use the summoning jutsu if you have to for now ok yes jiji. Good then you may go preform your morning laps around the village before you eat. Then it's off to the academy yes sir jiji he yelled as he ran off I wonder which team to put him on. First we must see if he passes swish lord Hokage yes inu the dog masked anbu looked at the Hokage sir the elders wish to speak with you. Very well then tell them I will be there in a minute Hai kage Sama and with another swirl of leaves he was gone. I wonder what they want probably something to do with the teams I guess I'd better go and see what it is they want and with a swirl of leaves Hiruzen was back in his office. What do you to need just a minute we must wait for Danzo ah I see if all three of you need to see me? Then it must be before he could finish he was interrupted it is about that boy Hiruzen ah Danzo welcome now then what about him.

You can't put that thing on a team Excuse me Danzo! I AM THE HOKAGE I make the rules do you wish to fight it out and see who wins you old war hawk. Now, now Hiruzen calm down you stay out of this Koharu if he wants a fight Danzo will get one. I did not mean to offend you Hiruzen but the demon child should not be placed on a team until we are absolutely certain of his loyalty and skills. I think I have just the solution lord kage Sama yes inu if I may sir of course you may remove your mask Kakashi. Why not give Naruto a test to prove his loyalty that's a great idea and I know who to test him with said Danzo. Very well Danzo but be careful if you have Naruto killed with this test because of your hatred I will destroy you understand I understand old friend. Good then you all may go the elders left Kakashi yes sir I want you to watch Naruto and protect him and make sure Danzo doesn't try anything Hai kage sama.

Two hours later Lord Hokage the forbidden scroll is missing what find it immediately Danzo what are you up to Hiruzen thought. Ha-ha now all I must do is take this scroll to lord Orochimaru and then I'll be rewarded crash ouch hey what you doing with that Naruto screamed. Nothing you need to worry about demon you will soon be dead anyway I don't think so. Whoever you are you had better give me that scroll so I can take it to jiji. Yea right die demon he screamed as he threw his demon wind shuriken at me. Summoning jutsu poof what's up Naruto come on kenma lets rumble ok here we go earth style mud bullet Naruto shouted. What this little brat knows that jutsu thought the root anbu crap he tried to jump but was bitten by kenma. Ouch why you I'll kill you take this fire style I don't think so swoosh Ack the root anbu fell dead with his throat slit open. Well id say you pass Naruto come on let's get this scroll back thanks for helping kenma bye Naruto bye kenma poof.

Thanks for your help too inu your welcome Naruto now let's go yes sir swish hi jiji here is your scroll. Thank you Naruto you may go home and rest you will be placed on a team tomorrow yes jiji. Kakashi what do you think I want him on my team sir ah I see well good because that is exactly where I am going to put him. You may go Hai kage Sama swish hmm I'll have to pair Naruto and Sauske up because of the sharingan however. Who to make their third teammate hmm ah I know Sakura Haruno will do that way I can keep my eye on her. Now to stamp this good now to go home and spoil my grandsons Naruto and Konohamaru and prepare for the new day.

The next morning I'll see you later jiji be careful Naruto and obey your sensei. I will try jiji ha-ha I know Naruto I know now enjoy yourself. Ok everyone settle down Iruka said I will know tell you which team you will be on Naruto fell asleep till his name got called out. Naruto Uzumaki Sarutobi Sakura Haruno sauske Uchia your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Two hours later, "Why are you always late Kakashi?" Naruto said. "I will tell you one day. Now then, shall we begin with your real test?" "WHAT?! We just took a test!" "That was just to weed out the hopeless. Now the real test begins…"

Tune back in next time for the test and more ha-ha

By the way I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show or manga so please don't sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto legend of Hiruzen Sarutobi

Written by Karmac father of shadows

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga or cartoon.

Chapter three the bell test

Now then for the test all you have to do is take these bells from me but sensei there are only two bells Sakura said. That's right which means one of you will be going back to the academy. Wait till I say start ready start you have till noon poof. Alright guys I think we need to work together because there has never been two genin and one sensei on a team. Forget it dope sauske said with his usual stuck up tone I'll never work with you. Yea Naruto we will never work with you sauske Kun and I will get the bells and then you will have to go back to the academy and stay away from us. They ran to hide idiots oh well I guess I will just have to do this by myself. Hmm they are pretty good at hiding wait why isn't Naruto hiding that would be because I'm right behind you sensei.

You have been staring at my clone what fire style dragon flame bomb what how does Naruto know that jutsu thought Kakashi. Crap swish that was close Naruto will kill me at this rate Grr I have to think of something. He-he lets see how you like this never let your opponent get behind you Naruto leaf style secret finger jutsu. Not going to happen sensei replacement jutsu now it's your turn leaf style secret finger jutsu what poke OUCH! Sensei screamed as he flew through the air holding his behind. Ouch darn you Narutooooo! He-he poor sensei I already have the bells well this test is about over Naruto thought. While folding his hands behind his head and waiting for Kakashi to land. Congratulation Naruto Kakashi said as he landed beside me now all you have to do is to decide who to give the other bell too.

I'll give them both my bells are you sure yes I'm sure this test was about team work not that they worked with me but still I'm willing to work with them. Congratulation you all pass thanks to Naruto be sure to thank him and not forget that if it wasn't for him you would all three go back to the academy. That being said you two need a lot of work with team work now then. All that's left is to meet me here tomorrow at six a clock sharp for team meeting and first mission dismissed. Hey sauske you want to go No sauske interrupted and left in a huff oh Sakura said with her head down Naruto just shook his head and left knowing she will never like him anyway. Back at home Naruto how was your day it was pretty good we passed sensei test and I got him with his own jutsu. Ha-ha yes I thought that was Kakashi I saw flying through the sky in pain earlier ha-ha good job Naruto. Now then get some rest you are going to have a long day tomorrow I know jiji I can't wait Naruto said as he went to bed.

I wander if you will still feel that way tomorrow the old kage wandered ha-ha I can't wait to see his face when I give him the Tora mission. Ha I'm sure it will be a priceless expression if only the old kage knew that Naruto expected the mission and already took precautions to make the task a lot easier. After a good night's sleep Naruto get up I'm already awake jiji I'll see you later I need to go to the team meeting place. See you later when we come for our mission swish and with leaves everywhere Naruto was gone. Now that we are all here lets go get our first mission Kakashi said as he arrived two hours later. Grr sensei calm down everyone lets go hey jiji we are here for our mission wham oww Sakura why did you hit me show more respect Naruto baka. Ack stand down anbu Chan she did not mean to hurt me Naruto said. Hai Naruto the purple haired anbu said and as for you don't you ever attack on of the honorable grandsons again or ill cut out your tongue got it ye yes mam Sakura stuttered in fear. Now that is settled let's see which mission to give you ah I know here you are you get to go catch Tora.

That will mission won't take long jiji Summoning jutsu meow WHAT how did you do that Naruto? Simple jiji I saw this cat yesterday on my walk home and knew it would be the first mission you gave us so I put a summoning seal on it. Ha-ha that mission is done ok what is next jiji Well let's see we have gardening nope I want a real mission jiji please! Oh ok then how about a c rank mission. That would be awesome excuse me Naruto but I'm the sensei Kakashi interrupted and don't you think you should let me decide what missions we take. Usually yes sensei but in this case no because you are always late which I take to mean as you really don't want to do anything. So therefore you will want to continue with d ranks so we have to do everything. Hmm Kakashi thought he is defiantly the lord thirds grandson because he gave a very logical reason.

Ok then Naruto we will take this mission yay Naruto shouted with joy let him in said Hiruzen. These are the punks you're going to let protect me the only one who looks strong is the Cyclops dude with silver hair. Ohm ahem my name is Kakashi and I assure you that you will be well protected after all the Hokage's grandson is on our team too. Plus my other two students will ensure your safety Gulp did you say the Hokage's grandson the client asked? He looked at Naruto my apologies kage Sama please don't have me killed please ha-ha don't worry Tazuna san no harm done. Now then you leave in one hour so everyone get ready yes sir a chorus of voices said.

That's the end of chapter three please review oh and I'm going to have a poll to see if you my readers want Zabuza and Haku to live and join the village or die or one of them join and the other dies you will have till I get to the finale battle with them to decide so please review and vote


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto legend of Hiruzen Sarutobi

Written by Karmac father of shadows

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga or cartoon.

Chapter 4 wave mission begins

Alright everyone you heard the lord Hokage Sama we will meet at the main gate in one hour so go get ready Hai sensei. The three genin said as they left Kakashi yes sir Kakashi said as he turned towards the most powerful ninja in the village and very likely one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. Watch over my grandson on this mission he will be eager to prove himself and I cannot go with him on this mission. When he return we both will be taking a trip I need to teach him some more things before the chunin exams comes up. I understand sir I will make sure he is as safe as he can be good that is all that I ask you may go Hai sir swish. So when do I get my turn to train him sensei ah Jiraiya welcome and to answer your question you will train him after the chunin exams. You will be taking him on a trip to find Tsunade it is time she returns home she will be needed to establish that plan of hers. For every team to have a medic its time that is implemented plus I have a feeling she will be needed to help with the new generations of ninja. Are you ok sensei yes I'm fine I don't plan on dying any time soon my boy it's just I think she will be needed again here at home.

Very well then so how do you think this mission will go sensei and what exactly will you be teaching Naruto? I will be teaching him to replace me as Hokage one day. One hour later come on already sensei let's get going calm down Naruto we are leaving now as they walked through the gates Naruto noticed a puddle. What the heck is that doing there Naruto thought hmm I wander if I should blow there cover know or wait till Kakashi sensei does something Naruto muttered. As he look at Kakashi realizing that Kakashi had seen it too and had decided to wait and see who the kiri Nins were after. Should we attack now brother yes let's your dead brat everyone turned to see a smiling Naruto as he was ripped to ripens by a chain. Kakashi turned a sickly pale white color crap the Hokage is going to kill me. Gulp I wonder if I should just let them kill me first it would be quicker and less painful thought Kakashi.

Ha-ha you should see the looks on all of your faces fire style great fire bomb jutsu crash ahhh! The two kiri Nins screamed as there flesh was melted from their bodies. I wander why they were attacking us you wouldn't be who they are after are you Tazuna. Ohm well you see he said while turning pale you lied to us to get a cheaper mission didn't you said Naruto. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you myself Naruto said. Well ohm you see Now old man Please don't kill me my home is very poor and we can't afford an b or a rank mission so. I've heard enough what are you g-g-going to do to me I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you for lying to us then I'm going to help you and finish the mission. Naruto you can't kill the client I'm not going to kill him just hurt him CRASH ouch! My head noooo! Not there bam Motherrrrrr help me the pain Oww please not there. All done now we can continue the mission help me Tazuna chocked out. If this keeps up our client will be dead before we get him home what's worse is it will be one of ours that kills him sigh Kakashi said. Hmm it seems we will have to kill the old man ourselves aye Haku yes father it seems we will have to. Come on we will ambush them up the road yes sir swish.

Hmm I wander what that noise was hmm there must be more ninja nearby probably stronger than those two idiots from before. He-he this shall be exciting ill finally get to test that new jutsu that jiji taught me he-he won't sensei be surprised not to mention it will piss of sauske. What the swish thump Narutoo you idiot you almost killed that poor rabbit Sakura said. As she examined the rabbit with the blade just an inch from the tip of its head right between its ears. Someone was there you pink haired banshee so shut up for a moment and try not to get the client killed. Oh so you noticed me I see well isn't that interesting to bad it won't help you beat me now die swish the stranger's blade was in inch from Tazuna's face. He could almost feel the cold sting of the steel when just before it connected Tazuna was pushed away. I don't think so water style water wall right as the blade was going to cut through the water Naruto smirked ha now for a new trick.

Combination style water and lightning style thundering water strike what if that thing hits me I'm dead Zabuza thought. Swish replacement jutsu so Zabuza you're here know Kakashi said I thought that was you how pathetic defeated by a genin then again this particular genin is no ordinary one. Ha-ha now it ends thump-thump ack Zabuza just had time to choke out what the hell before he fell over. Thank you for helping me I've been tracking him I'll take him from here swish I get the feeling that they are working together Kakashi sensei. Why do you think that Naruto because that hunter Nin looked about to cry hmm that is odd oh well let's keep going. Naruto are you ok thump I guess not sauske carry him what why do I have to carry the dope? Because if you don't I'm going to tie you down and let Sakura kiss you all over *barf* sauske puked ok-ok I'll do it. Just please don't let her kiss me dang Naruto is heavy how much farther is your house old man? It's not too far now just a boat ride away ok let's hurry one hour later they was at his house and Naruto was sleeping but as he started to dream he awoke in a sewer.

I hope you liked the chapter and please review and please vote on my poll on whether or not Zabuza and Haku should live and go to the leaf or die. Next chapter will be the last chapter before the finale battle with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto legend of Hiruzen Sarutobi

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga or cartoon.

Chapter 5 the bridge builder and team seven

Welcome my humble jailor to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit. Who the heck are you fuzz face! Back in the village Hiruzen shivered why do I get the feeling my grandson did something very stupid involving the Kyubi? Hmm oh well back in Naruto's mind How dare you insult the king of the biju you insolent whelp. I dare you big dang fuzz butt now what the heck you doing in my head and by the way get the crap out. I can't you stupid mortal or I would and id destroy you and your stupid village and that old monkey you love so much. All of a sudden the Kyubi shivered with fear from the look on Naruto's face and the sheer force of his Ki if you ever speak of my jiji without the greatest respect and amazement again ILL KILL YOU! Do you understand he is the greatest of the kages and the third shinobi no kami do you understand me? Ye-Yes sir stuttered the great Kyubi good now then if you're going to be in me you're going to help me got it I got it kit.

Good now how the hell do I get out of here humph farewell kit we will speak again and then all went black .The last thing Naruto saw was a smiling man where the great king of the biju stood. He should have woken up by now shouldn't he have sensei he will wake up soon Sakura we will just have to be patient and wait till he wakes up. I have a feeling it won't be long now though I sense his chakra regenerating. Sensei yes Naruto Kakashi said as Naruto started to wake up I need a drink of course Naruto Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a drink. You gave us a huge scare young man sorry sensei it's alright. I just really didn't want to explain to your grandfather that you got yourself killed using that much chakra ha-ha yea that would not have been good sensei. You know we haven't seen the last of them yet right yes I know but Zabuza was injured pretty bad so he will most likely not be coming back after us anytime soon we hope.

Let's just hope they do not bring help because if they do we could be in really big trouble so are we going to go to the bridge today? Yes we are but you are going to stay here and rest for a little while longer because if you die your grandfather is going to make me wish I was dead Kakashi muttered. So stay here we will be back swish and with that Naruto was all alone in the room darn it if they think I am going to just lay here they are nuts Naruto thought. As he got out of bed and teleported to the bridge they worked all day and nothing happened but Kakashi did throw a huge fit when he caught Naruto at the bridge helping and tied him down to the bed when they got back. Let Me Go sensei NOW sorry Naruto but I'm a lot more afraid of lord third then you. Three hours later alright everyone lets have dinner he untied Naruto and at the table everyone ate why don't you all go home your just going to die anyway no one can beat Gato. Why you little brat I am the grandson of the third Hokage and I have trained under him and the anbu and let me tell you that I will not die and I will beat this guy. If my father couldn't do it then you can't so just go home Inari shouted.

Why so much shouting a new voice said as he entered the room and did I hear my name being used a moment ago? Everyone turned to see the third Hokage JIJI Naruto screamed with joy hello Naruto now what's this about everyone going to die exactly. What does this have to do with Zabuza an hour later after food and a long story Hiruzen took out his pipe lit it with a fire jutsu sighed and said well this looks like it's going to be a long day. What brings you here jiji Naruto asked well you see Naruto I had a feeling that I was needed so I came plus I wanted to talk to you about something very important I see ok then. Naruto and Hiruzen walked outside what is it jiji I wanted to ask you about if you would like some special training from me once you get back its time I teach you some more advanced techniques so you can one day take this hat from me. Sure I'd love it ha-ha good then once this mission is over we shall start your training for the chunin exams really awesome thanks jiji. Don't thank me yet Naruto the training will be even more harsh then all of your past training but I promise you if you stick with it you will become the fourth shinobi no kami.

Awesome I can't wait nether can I Naruto but first this mission must be completed I'm counting on you my grandson. Yes sir I won't disappoint you I know you won't now go and make me proud yes sir jiji sir. Swish and with a swirl of leafs he was gone I know you will make me proud Naruto I just hope you will be alright. I since that your seal has become weak that is another reason why I am here so I can fix it if it needs to be fixed. let's just hope nothing bad enough happens to shatter the seal or we all could be in a lot of danger.

And that is the end of chapter five please review and stay tuned for chapter six the final battle.

And sorry it has been awhile I have been having family medical emergencies. I will try to not let it be so long before an update again

and the poll is closed


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto legend of Hiruzen Sarutobi

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga or cartoon.

I'm bored sensei it's been a week and nothing has happened yet calm down Naruto I'm sure it won't be long now before something happens and believe me when it does happen you won't like it. Back at Zabuza's base are you alright Zabuza yes I'm fine Haku good will we go back after the bridge builder yes we will Ha-ha that's if I let you have another chance said a voice entering the base. I will get the bridge builder this time because I know my opponent now so go away Gato I will go for now but you had better not screw this up again Gato said as he left. Alright Haku lets go its time get those leaf nins and the bridge builder yes sir swish hey Tazuna yea Sakura how much longer do you think it will take to finish the bridge hmm a week if we keep it up at this pace. Awesome he-he too bad you won't be continuing old man gasp Sakura gasped it's time to die bridge builder I don't think so Kakashi said. Kakashi heh you won't beat me with your sharingan and that brat won't beat me this time ether. We shall see about that thought Hiruzen from the shadows we shall see indeed Sakura protect the bridge builder sauske the female is yours Naruto and I will handle Zabuza yes sir said Sakura. Whatever (guess who said that) sauske said as he ran toward Haku clink your fast said Haku kunai in hand but not fast enough what how did she match my speed no she didn't match it she beat it. Grr die monkey bird ox tiger fire style fire ball jutsu Haku jumped over the fireball ice style crystal ice mirrors swish come on Naruto we have to finish this battle in a hurry so we can help sauske. can you take Zabuza alone Kakashi sensei so I can help sauske I think so go Naruto do it yes sir don't even think about it kid swish whoa Naruto screamed as he barely ducked in time to keep from getting his head cleaved clean off. That was close Naruto thought monkey bird ox dragon tiger fire style dragon flame bombs screamed Kakashi what the water style water clone pshhhhhh steam was all that was left of the two jutsu. Damn it where is he thought Kakashi you will never escape my ice mirrors yes we will now sauske hmpf fire style fire ball jutsu sauske shouted fire combination style dragon flame bombs the two jutsu's combined and still wasn't enough. However the mirrors did look like they would shatter soon I have to end this Haku thought ice style a thousand needles of death. Sauske move Naruto shouted to late ack sauske was filled with a thousand ice needles and fell down YOU WILL PAYYY! Shouted Naruto as his red chakra started to come out oh no thought Hiruzen as he watched from the trees. Not now but before he could react Naruto let out a roar that shattered all the mirrors and knocked out Haku. It's over Zabuza hmm yes I suppose it is ha-ha-ha clap-clap well it seems the demon of the mist has failed it's a good thing I hired some help. What so u did betray us Kakashi from this point on I am on your side all I ask is you take us to your Hokage to plead our case it shall be done Zabuza well then lets finish this. Kill them Gato screamed running away ack in only a second all the bandits where dead leaving just Zabuza and Gato I'll see you in hell Gato no get away from me ! Swish thump Gatos head rolled across the ground. Well that's that now what do we do about your student he will calm down in a second Hiruzen said as he appeared once he realizes sauske is alright. Sakura lets go yes sir and like that everyone was meeting the next day at the finished bridge. Come along Zabuza Haku I the third Hokage grant you permission to come to the leaf and serve the village thank you kage Sama they replied lets go home.

That was chapter six and I hope you all enjoyed it I'm sorry for not posting more I've had a lot of family issues and medical stuff but I'm back now and I can't wait to read your reviews on my story.


End file.
